BEATEN: A Kouga Story Or Rin's Tears!
by YusukeTheGreat
Summary: Will contain Violence, Suggestive Dialouge and Rape...later KougaKagura, SessRin (she's 14) Will be R
1. Hatred

WARNING: This story contains graphic sexual material, rape, and violence. All the good shit read at your own risk and oh yeah I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's lovely characters they belong to Rumiko Takashi the goddess of anime. Several couplings Including Sess+Rin, Inu+Kag, and Mir+San but mainly Kagura+kouga one-shot enjoy  
  
~Italics~ =Thoughts Italics /Basic=Speech  
  
Character ages: (I changed some cause I had to) Kouga = 17yo. Kagura= 2mo./19yo. Kagome= 15yo. Inuyasha= 68yo./18yo. Kikyo= 3mo./21yo. Kanna= 2mo./12yo. Miroku= 17yo. Sango=16yo. Shippo=12yo. Sesshomaru= 184yo. Jakken=23yo. Rin=14yo. Naraku=74yo.  
  
Beaten: A Kouga Story Or Rin's Tears  
  
(Just Past Dawn: Cloudy)  
  
It was...cold. he had been walking for hours. His body was sore and his wounds ached but still he wouldn't stop not now not ever. His soul burned with hatred. He hated Kagura for killing his pack and he hated himself for not being able to save them. He had to get revenge, of that he was sure. Kagura would pay for her misdeeds he would see to that even if It cost him his own life.  
  
He wanted nothing more than to rip her to shreads and stomp her bloody remains into the dirt. Because of that her his whole pack had been slaughtered everyone he'd ever known or loved was dead.  
  
Kouga froze as he felt the cold steel of a demon's sword lying across the back of his neck. hello wolfman came a farmiliar voice, Inuyasha he growled, What are you doing here?  
  
I think the question is what are you doing here? Not after Kagome again are you? he threatened pressing the blade harder against his his neck and drawing a little blood  
  
SIT !  
  
Oh Kouga are you alright? asked Kagome running over to him and stepping on Inuyasha  
  
Ow ...get offa me! (Inu)  
  
Oops sorry InuYasha (Kag)  
  
Right whatever he answered visibly pissed  
  
Anyway I came here because I was following Kagura (Kouga)  
  
Oh, oh I see...why don't you join up with us we could help you (Kag)  
  
um alright I guess I could (Kou)  
  
Well great it's settled then we'll help you (Kag)  
  
Great (Inu)  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
well this should prove intresting thank you Kanna (Kagura)  
  
No trouble (Kanna)  
  
Kagura, Kanna, I need you both to get to work Imediately, find Kikyo our final battle draws near and I am in need of her assistance (Naraku)  
  
Yes master (Kagura and Kanna) __________________________________________________________________ (MEANWHILE)  
  
Sesshomaru sama? (Rin)  
  
What is it? (Sesshomaru)  
  
How does Rin look? Rin asked wearing a very revealing outfit she got from Kagome  
  
Fine, well I'm going to the hot springs Sesshomaru said walking off  
  
Dammit, Jakken what's wrong with him why isn't he paying any attention to Rin isn't Rin good looking? (Rin)  
  
What do you mean? (Jakken)  
  
Rin want's to be Sesshomaru's mate but he won't pay any attention to Rin (Rin)  
  
WHAT!! you want to be Lord Sesshomaru's mate?! (Jakken)  
  
Yup and you are gonna help Rin (Rin)  
  
I most certainly will not!! (Jakken)  
  
YES YOU WILL!!! (Rin)  
  
O-okay just don't tell master I helped ok (Jakken)  
  
ok what should Rin do first? (Rin)  
  
Well fist you'll have to get him alone when he's bathing would be best then just flirt a little and If he responds then go for it! Be sure to tell me what happens (Jakken)  
  
Ok, Should Rin go now? (Rin)  
  
Uh, sure go ahead (Jakken)  
  
Okay Rin said running off after Sesshomaru _________________________________________________________________, (Later)  
  
Waaaahhhhhhh!!! (Rin)  
  
What happened? (Jakken)  
  
Sesshomaru sama doesn't like Rin anymore Waaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!! (Rin)  
  
So I take it he didn't agree to be your mate (Jakken)  
  
He said he would n-never m-mate with a human like Rin Waaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!! (Rin)  
  
I'm sorry to hear that m'lady (Jakken)  
  
Rin's leaving Rin never wants to see Sesshomaru again!! She said runing off  
  
Wait m'lady!! Damn Sesshomaru's gonna kill me(Jakken) __________________________________________________________________  
  
So how'd ya lik the first chappie? I know there was no Kagurra+Kouga but that'll come later Right now I'm doing Sess+Rin, Inu+Kag, and a little San+Mir until ch 4 probably  
  
Rin: *Sniff* *Sniff* Rin really does like Sessy chan but he doesn't notice Rin. Rin even got Rin's shirt ripped off once when he was fighting a demon but he didn't seem to be intrested Rin sure hopes he's not gay  
  
Me: No need to worry Rin I'll make it happen for ya  
  
Rin: Really? Will there be a lemon?  
  
Me: *looks a her weird* uh whatever you want I guess  
  
Rin: Really!! Rin is pleased  
  
Me: uh don't mention it Rin  
  
Whtever untill next time then Ja!! 


	2. Runaway

WARNING: This story contains graphic sexual material, rape, Hate and violence. It also contains some major ammounts of Love & fluffyness All the good shit read at your own risk and oh yeah I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's lovely characters they belong to Rumiko Takashi the goddess of anime. Several couplings Including Sess+Rin, Inu+Kag, and Mir+San but mainly Kagura+kouga and Sess+Rin enjoy  
  
~Italics~ =Thoughts Italics /Basic=Speech  
  
Character ages: (I changed some cause I had to) Kouga = 17yo. Kagura= 2mo./19yo. Kagome= 15yo. Inuyasha= 68yo./18yo. Kikyo= 3mo./21yo. Kanna= 2mo./12yo. Miroku= 17yo. Sango=16yo. Shippo=12yo. Sesshomaru= 184yo. Jakken=123yo. Rin=14yo. Naraku=74yo.  
  
Beaten: A Kouga Story Or Rin's Tears  
  
Chapter two: Runnaway  
  
(Late Afternoon: Cloudy)  
  
Rin dashed away and into the forest none to gracefully I might add getting cuts and bruises all over her body from the trees and plants until finally she collapsed in a clearing right by the tree occupied by a certain silver haired hanyou and Japanese schoolgirl.  
  
Inuyasha look she said pointing to the now unconsious Rin  
  
Hm? (Inuyasha)  
  
C'mon we gotta help her Kagome said jumping from the branch  
  
Inuyasha was pissed that he no longer had Kagome in his lap but decided to help anyway  
  
Hey this is my brother's human girl (Inuyasha)  
  
So what help me get her back to camp she said with an if you don't I'll sit you straight to hell look  
  
Inuyasha knew she wasn't kidding so he scooped up the young girl and sped off back to camp. It took about fifteen seconds to get back even with the extra weight It took Kagome a whole minute and a half to get back and by then Rin was already being taken care of. That was the only reason she didn't sit him for leaving her behind.  
  
How is she? (Kagome)  
  
She'll be fine but she tore up pretty good, I'll bet Sesshomaru did this that bastard! (Inuyasha)  
  
Hey she's waking up (Sango)  
  
Huh where is Rin? Hey your Sesshomaru sama's little brother aren't you?(Rin)  
  
So what if I am? (Inuyasha)  
  
What happed to you did Sesshomaru do this to you? (Kagome)  
  
No (Rin)  
  
Well why did you run away then? (Kouga)  
  
Well Rin started blushing a little Rin wanted Sesshomaru to be Rin's mate but when Rin asked him he said he'd never mate with a human she said starting to cry a little  
  
Y-you wanted him to be your mate? (Inuyasha)  
  
Uh huh (Rin)  
  
Oh that's so sad I feel sorry for you liking that cold hearted bastard (Sango)  
  
He is not cold hearted! Rin loves Sesshomaru and Rin doesn't like it when you call Sesshomaru names!(Rin)  
  
Sorry Rin Is there anyway we can help you? (Sango)  
  
I don't know maybe (Rin)  
  
Well we'd love to help you if you want (Kagome)  
  
That'd be nice thank you (Rin) ______________________________________________________ (Later in the tree) BTW Inu's human  
  
Inuyasha, look at the stars theyr 'e so beautiful (Kagome)  
  
mmm...not as beautiful as you Kagome he said burying his face in her hair and taking in her sweet smell  
  
Oh Inuyasha your so bad she giggled  
  
You are the most beautiful girl I've ever met Kagome (Human Inuyasha)  
  
She turned to him and kissed him, a long passionate kiss Inuyasha do you love me? She asked as they parted  
  
Yes, I've always loved you Kagome he answered sweetly  
  
Mmm...I Love You Inuyasha Kagome said snuggling up to him and falling asleep  
  
~Sleep well my Love~ ______________________________________________________ (Back at camp)  
  
~I'll kill her, that bitch she will not get away with this I can't wait any longer help or no help I will kill her now ~ (kouga)  
  
Kouga? What's wrong?(shippo)  
  
I'm leaving he said standing up  
  
What? Where are you going? (shippo)  
  
None of your buisiness kid (kouga)  
  
Kouga come back!! (shippo) ______________________________________________________  
  
Damn he's mad (Kagura)  
  
I'm glad I'm not you (Kanna)  
  
Shall I say a prayer? (Kikyo)  
  
Oh, very funny (Kagura)  
  
I know it was wasn't it (Kikyo)  
  
This is serious that flea-bitten wolf is gonna tear me apart with those Jewel shards of his he has what ten Shards already that's enough to kill most of us with little effort (Kagura)  
  
Personlly I don't care if he slaughters you, you do deserve it after all (Naraku)  
  
How can you say that everything I've done was under your orders Naraku!! (Kagura)  
  
So I'm not the one who's gonna get fucked! (Naraku)  
  
Naraku your a genius!! (Kagura)  
  
Ya I know, um why am I a genius again? (Naraku)  
  
I'll tell you later c'mon Kanna we gotta move! (Kagura) ______________________________________________________ (Somewhere in the wilderness)  
  
Jakken... where is Rin? (Sesshomaru)  
  
Uh, well you see, she uh, she ran away...(Jakken)  
  
WHAT?! And you let her go?! (Sesshomaru)  
  
Lord Sesshomaru you know I couldn't stop her (Jakken)  
  
Do you know where she went? he asked his voice errily calm  
  
N-no master (Jakken)  
  
alright come on he said beaconing Jakken to follow  
  
Y-yes m-master (Jakken)  
  
(A few minutes later)  
  
So what happened at the spring?  
  
How did you know about that? he asked stopping  
  
Uh, Rin ran off that way and came back crying (Jakken)  
  
You shouldn't lie, It's bad for your health He said threateningly  
  
Y-yes s-sorry master (Jakken)  
  
They walked in scielence for several more minutes before Jakken worked up the courage to speak yet again.  
  
Master you never told me what lappened between you and Rin jakken said nervously  
  
No I didn't (Sesshomaru)  
  
I really wanted to know Lord Sesshomaru (Jakken)  
  
Fine he said after a long pause It happened like this...  
  
______________________________________________________ (FLASHBACK)  
  
I had just gotten undressed and was sitting on a rock outside the springs and was about to go in when Rin appeared. she stumbled out of the forest and tripped landing right on top of me. She got off me and then she noticed that I was naked...  
  
The water is so warm...He said passing his hand under the boiling waterfall  
  
Ow...oh no look out cried Rin as she crashed into Sesshomaru oh I'm soo sorry Sesshomaru she said standing up and blushing as she noticed his very un-womanly body  
  
What are you doing here Rin?  
  
Well uh Rin wanted to talk to you  
  
What about?  
  
We'll, Rin said sitting down next to Sesshomaru um what Rin wanted to say was uh nice weather were having huh? ~dammit Rin just say it!~  
  
You came all the way down here to ask me that?  
  
Y-no what I wanted to say was uh, if you wanted me to uh, cook dinner!  
  
Sesshomaru looked at her weird Uh, sure why not, now is that all because I would really like to take my bath  
  
~C'mon Rin say it say it Rin tell him you want to be his mate, do it, but what if he says no, Do it!!! Ok I will~  
  
Sesshomaru watched as she struggled within herself, quite bored he turned away and was about to step into the bath when Rin spoke  
  
SESSHOMARU! Rin wants to be your mate! ~there I said it yes! i did it~  
  
there was a long pause and then he spoke  
  
I will not  
  
It was then that her whole world fell apart and she began to cry  
  
I'm a Demon I would never mate with a human  
  
Waaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rin ran off crying  
  
~Maybe I was too hard on her~ he thought slipping into the spring ~I'll apoligise later  
  
And that's what happened, I suppose she just couldn't handle what I had said. . .  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
Sesshomaru how could you do that to her she really wanted to be with you (Jakken)  
  
Really? and how do you know this Jakken? (Sesshomaru)  
  
Uh I kinda knew she liked you so. . . I told her to go tell you so (Jakken)  
  
Then this is your fault He growled with a look that said 'you're so lucky I'm in a good mood'  
  
Just then they saw Kouga walking off in another direction and heard Shippo freaking out up ahead  
  
Well it seems we've found my brother at the very least he said stepping into the clearing ______________________________________________________ (The camp Inu-gumi's POV) Inu's still human  
  
InuYasha!! Kagome!! It's Sesshomaru! (Shippo)  
  
Sesshomaru's here? (kagome)  
  
Hello Brother InuYasha said drawing Tetsuiga  
  
Now Inuyasha you don't expect to do anything with that untransformed Tetsuiga do you?  
  
Just watch me!! Inuyasha cried charging Sesshomaru  
  
Inuyasha No! (Kagome)  
  
Sesshomaru swung at his brother and smashed Inuyasha into a tree, He lay there either too stunned to move or perhaps dead.  
  
Die!! Kagome Shouted firing an arrow at Sesshomaru's heart  
  
Not likely he said slashing the arrow in two with the Tensaiga and slashing at her with his Poison Whip. It struck the ground in front of Kagome and sending her flying into Sango who had just emererged from the tent .  
  
Miroku was pissed he stepped from his tent and was about to unleash his wind tunnel when Sesshomaru reached into the folds of his clothes and produced a wingless poison Insect. He stopped short.  
  
We surrender!! Cried shippo Please don't hurt us!!  
  
I never intended to He said slashing his brother with the Tensaiga and then sheathing it.  
  
I'm only looking for a wayward follower perhaps you've seen her? He said with a dangerous edge.  
  
Sesshomaru? Rin said stepping from the trees ______________________________________________________  
  
So r ya gonna forgive Sesshomaru or stay mad ti'll chapter four?(Me)  
  
Rin wishes to be with Sesshomaru sama but Rin does not control the storyline (Rin)  
  
So let's leave it up to the reviewers then So REVIEW tell Me & Rin what you wanna see!!! an I'll make it happen!! 


End file.
